Final Fantasy Christal Hearts
by AmyAmiki
Summary: Tras la derrota de Sinh, se descubre que el escudo protector que envolvia a Spira se ha roto.Ahora, hay un nuevo mundo que explorar  Crossover FFIV,FFVII,FFVIII,FFX,FFX-2,FFXII,FFXII


**La nueva Spira**

Yuna miró al cielo, estaba completamente sol le hacia sentir que le ardía la piel, pero la suave brisa marina la refrescaba embargo, no pensaba perderse los entrenamientos de los Besaid Aurchors por ó el sendero con velocidad hasta llegar a la olas llegaban a la costa con fuerza, pero a los chicos no les importaba, porque el campeonato de blitzball estaba a punto miró para atrás y al ver a Yuna se le iluminó la cara.  
-¡Yuna, estás aquí!-dijo ó hacia ella y le dió un beso en la se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que hizo reír a desvió la mirada hacia los jugadores de blitzball, que seguían entrenando.  
-¿Qué tal lo lleváis?¿Creéis que teneís posibilidades para ganar este año?- preguntó Yuna a dirigió la mirada a los jugadores.  
-¡Por supuesto!Estoy seguro de que este año ganaremos,¿verdad, chicos?-los jugadores asintieron con sonrió.  
-Parecen muy seguros de si mismos.¿Es cosa tuya, capitán?-preguntó divertida soltó una carcajada sonora que sobresaltó al equipo.  
-Más o perdimos la copa el año pasado por muy poco, este año tienen ganas de ganas de revancha-Tidus se llevó las manos a la tres años había entrado en el equipo de blitzball de los Besaid Aurchors, y aunque era bueno, le faltaba la perfecta sincronización con el resto del equipo que había poseído su predecesor, Wakka.

Los jugadores de bliztball se detuvieron a descansar, y Tidus fue a hablar con ellos para darles unas palabras de á lo miró orgullosa y esperó a que terminara para reunirse con é empezarón a caminar hacia el pueblo de Besaid, Tidus cogió de la mano a Yuna y ambos empezaron a hacer una carrera hasta el había cambiado un poco al pasar los años después de la caída de ían acudido numerosas personas de toda Spira a instalarse allí, ya que la tranquilidad y la serenidad que se respiraba en Besaid la había echo a eso sumamos que todos sabían que Yuna había decidido vivir definitivamente allí, se puede explicar perfectamente el aumento de población del pequeño pueblo.

En el centro de este seguía estando el temporal tregua entre los creyentes de Nuevo Yevon y aquellos que tras descubrir la verdad sobre la historia de su doctrina se habían vuelto en contra de ellos permitía una cierta casas estaban aglomeradas a su alrededor, coloridas y alegres, y parecían estar del mismo buen humor que sus niño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años salió a recibir a la joven pareja en cuento pusieron un pie en el lo cogió a duras penas en mujer morena, seria y completamente vestida de negro salió de una de las casas con cara de preocupación hasta que vió al bebé.Una sonrisa relajada apareció en su cara.  
-Vinidu, menos mal, me había asustado-la madre cogió a su pequeño en brazos, aunque se veía venir que a Venidu le esperaba una regañina.-Desde que puede caminar y correr es un peligro andante.  
-Todos los críos son así, Lulu, no te preocupes, se le pasará- dijo Yuna con ladeó la cabeza, como asintiendo.  
-Sí, dentro de nada será simplemente un adolescente alocado...¡Ay!-Tidus recibió un codazo mal disimulado por parte de intentó cambiar de tema-¿Dónde está Wakka?  
-Está en la tienda, comprando algunas cosas.-contestó Lulu.-¿Yuna, me acompañas un rato a jugar con Vinidu?.Le encanta estar contigo.  
-No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a buscar a Wakka.- dijo Tidus, viendo que Yuna le miraba de se dirigió a Vinidu.-No permitas que tía Yuna se aburra,¿de acuerdo?.  
Tidus desapareció de la vista tras cruzar la colina del pequeño Vinidu miró a Yuna con interes, esta le sonrió.

Dentro de la casa de Lulu se respiraba un ambiente familiar y hogareño que a Yuna le , en cuanto su madre le dejó en el suelo, se dedicó a perseguir a un pobre gato quien había tenido la desgraciada idea de colarse en la casa.  
-Es realmente inquieto- comentó Yuna, compadeciendose del gato.  
-Igual que Wakka cuando era pequeño- aseguró se rió con ganas.  
-Me hubiera gustado verlo.¿Qué tal lo lleva el superpapá?  
-Bastante bien, aunque está un poco preocupado por lo travieso que es el niñ parece que no se acuerda de como era él a su edad.  
-Si alguna vez se lo recuerdas, por favor , avísame, no me lo quiero perder la historia-comentó gato se escabulló por una de las ventanas, y Vinidu salió corriendo tras de él.  
-Otra vez no.

Un estruendo se oyó desde el exterior, y Lulu y Yuna salieron con pueblo se oscureció, un barco volador de color rojo les estaba impidiendo que les llegara la luz del sol.  
-¡El Celsius!- exclamó Yuna, pequeño vehículo motorizado individual salió desde dentro del Celsius, y aterrizó con ligereza sobre el miró asombrado a la má conductora, una chica vestida de blanco y plata, le sonrió.  
-Tía Rikku-Vinidu tenia la tendencia de llamar a todo el mundo, especialmente a los más intimos amigos de sus padres, tio/tia.

[b][i]Sin duda, Rikku ha cambiado ocasiones, me cuesta reconocer a la chica alocada que me acompañó durante mi peregrinació se ha vuelto más calmada, e incluso dice cosas sensatas de vez en influencia de Paine, y su entrada en la nueva Escuadra Escarlata parece haberla hecho embargo, en cuanto se relaja y se divierte, no tarda en aparecer la antigua Rikku .Y es una alegría, la hecho de menos[/i][/b]

-Rikku-saludó Yuna con se acercó con velocidad, puesto que Vinidu le había cogido de la mano y la arrastraba hacia donde estaban.-¡Vaya, ¿que te ha pasado?Te pierdo de vista un par de semanas y apareces vestida de blanco y ¿con pelo más largo?-añadió tras abrazarla, mientras señalaba las dos largas coletas que sujetaban el pelo su prima.  
-¡Eh, que tampoco es para tanto!-se quejó Rikku-El día que Lulu aparezca completamente vestida de otro color que no sea el negro, entonces si será el final del mundo.  
-Veo que sigues tan simpatica como siempre-comentó y Yuna se rieron con miraba a ambas, intrigado.-¿Por qué no entramos en casa de nuevo?Os aseguro que es igual de divertido reirse allí.  
-¡Ah, me encanta este sitio!-dijo Rikku cuando entraron en la casa.-¡Y además se está tan fresquito!Despues de dos semanas de entrenamiento en la Isla Bikanel... no quiero volver a hablar de desiertos en unos cuantos años.  
-¡Es verdad, tu entrada en la Escuadra Escarlata no debe haber sido facil!-exclamó Yuna al recordar.-¿Como te fue?  
-Fue la experiencia más complicada y larga de mi vida, siempre que no contemos las dos veces que hemos salvado el mundo-dijo Rikku de forma dramatica.-Pero lo que se me hace más raro es tener a Paine como capitana.  
-Lo que realmente debe de ser raro es que tú obedezcas las normas-comentó Lulu,sentando a Vinidu en su regazo.  
-¡Me conmueve tu confianza en mí!-dijo Rikku sarcasticamente-En realidad, soy muy buena alumna-Lulu enarcó una ceja-Bueno, vale, no soy tan buena, pero...tampoco soy taaan mala.  
-O sí, seguro que lo eres- la voz de Tidus asustó a las ía entrado sin que nadie se diera ver las caras de susto, no pudo evitar reirse-Y ademas eres más asustadiza de lo que recuerdo.  
-Yo tambien me alegro de verte,Tidus-contestó con sarcasmo Rikku.  
-Rikku me estaba contando sus experiencias como nuevo miembro de la Escuadra Escarlata-explicó Yuna.  
-¡Vaya,¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar que ahora te has vuelto responsable y sensata?-Rikku cruzó los brazos,fingiendo estar especie de "esgrima verbal" se había convertido en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de ambos,siempre con Yuna como espectadora, la cual normalmente terminaba llorando de risa.  
-De la misma forma que yo había olvidado que me caes mejor cuando tienes la boca cerrada.  
-Aunque me encanta ver "lo mucho que os quereis",seguro que tienes cosas más interesantes que contar¿no,Rikku?-preguntó Lulu  
-¡Por supuesto, mi vida es muy interesante!Dentro de poco voy a hacer un viaje muy especial, por eso me he vestido así.Solo hace falta que vayamos a Guadosalam para que nos den el permiso, y partiremos.  
-¿Desde cuando hace falta un permiso para viajar?-preguntó Tidus,intrigado.  
-Algo me dice que no has entendido la parte de "viaje especial"- contestó Rikku.  
-¿Y a dónde vas?- preguntó entusiasmada Yuna.  
-Más alla del mar.  
-Gracias,Rikku, por la informació que nunca te pida indicaciones de un lugar.-comentó Tidus.  
-¿Es una especie de misión secreta?-inquirió asintió.-Por favor, por favor, ¿dinos donde vas?-Rikku suspiró y miró a Lulu.  
-Lulu, tu eres testigo de que me ha puesto carita de perrito no me echen a mí las culpas.  
-Tenemos una fuente que nos va a contar infomación vez se proponga matarnos despues de posibles vías de escape: la ventana es pequeña, pero servirá-bromeó Tidus,poniendo voz seria,como si hablara con una le dió un codazo para que se callara-¡Ay, vas a terminar por hacerme un moratón de tantos codazos!  
-Vereís, cuando estabamos en isla Bikanel encontramos una vieja nave bajo la casi totalmente destrozada, paro ya conoces a Hermano, en cuanto recibió el aviso de Gippal, apareció alli y en menos de una semana la tenía revisamos las cartas de navegación que tenía en la memoria, nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando encontramos una serie de islas, e incluso continentes que nadíe había oido hablar.  
-¿Quieres decir que hay más... lugares que Spira?-preguntó Yuna.  
-Sí, así sólo irian Nooj,Baralai,Gippal y Paine a hacer una visita si no fuera porque necesitan a alguíen que conociera el lugar.Y esa soy yo.  
-¿TÚ?¿QUÉ?Ahora si que me he perdido.¿Cuando...?-preguntó Yuna.  
-Poco despues de que derrotaras a Sinh, cuando volviamos a Isla Bikanel perdimos en control de la en un desierto,al principio creimos que era Bikanel, aunque cuando vimos una enorme ciudad en el horizonte nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos perdido.  
-¿Entrasteis en la ciudad?¿Como era?  
-Muy extraña, aunque mucho mayor que ía seres raros, como mujeres con largas orejas de conejo, y lagartos bipedos...Conocimos a mucha gente interesante la primera vez.  
-¿La primera vez?-inquirió Tidus-¿Es que ese ea el lugar dónde ibas de vacaciones?  
-Cuando regresamos a Spira, no sabiamos que nos aconsejó mantenerlo en silencio durante un tiempo.A sus espaldas, intentamos volver,pero por alguna extraña razón, no como si existiera una barrera invisible que nos impidiera cruzar el una de esos intentos, aterrizamos en el Bosque de Mecalania, y por una casualidad encontramos una esfera sobre fue el origen de Las Gaviotas.  
-Pero has dicho que no podías pasar...-dijo Tidus.  
-Días despues de acabar con Vegnegan y con Shuyin, y que Yuna te encontrara convirtiendote en el centro de su vida-Yuna se sonrojó ligeramente- hice un pequeño viaje con una de las motos repente, me encontré perseguida por barcos voladores que empezarón a tardé mucho en darme cuenta que no estaba en escondi en una ciudad, mucho más grande que la anterior y descubrí que estaban en se extendió el rumor de mi presencia, era una espia del suerte, la radio de la moto aún funcionaba, y pude ponerme en contacto con de salir a duras penas de la ciudad, me rescató.Esta vez Cid no aconsejó, sino que ordenó mantenerlo en lo que yo pude ver, su armamento es mucho mejor que el descubrian la existencia de Spira, podían decidir meses de trabajo, Cid creó una barrera que nos ocultó de ese mundo.Y ahora vamos a intentar volver.  
-¿Has dicho que no conocian Spira?-prguntó Yuna, con ojos como platos.  
-No es extraño, nosotros no´sabíamos nada de embargo, en sus leyendas hablan de una ciudad enorme de cascadas de agua y noches de color, a la que llaman la perdida no es un coincidencia.  
-Probablemente fueron ellos quienes hace mil años crearon un campo de fuerza para protegerse, para que Sinh no pudiera á con el tiempo se les olvidó.  
-Y como era un conjuro para protegerse de Sinh-dijo Lulu, la experta en magia-seguramente se deshizo cuando lo destruimos por completo.  
-Tal vez-comentó Rikku-Ahora todos los representantes estarán en Guadosalam, para autorizarnos o no para ir de quieren poner en peligro Spira si todavia siguen en iremos Nooj y yo para ver como está la situación.¡Ah, se me olvidaba, tambien va Leblanc!Por desgracia, es imposible separarla de su Nooj-actó seguido, todos empezaron a reir.  
La joven albhed se despidió con tristeza de sus tiempo se le había pasado volando por lo mucho que se había apareció justo a tiempo para despedirse, llevandose una buena regañina por parte de Rikku, por no haber pasado con se negó a soltar a su tía, fue necesario una buena dosis de persuasion y dulces para convencerlo.  
-Por cierto, Yuna,Hermano te manda saludos.  
-¿Por que no lo hace el mismo en persona?-preguntó Yuna.  
-Porque Tidus todavía existe-Hermano sentía algo más que amistad por Yuna desde que se unió a las Gaviotas,pero tras la reaparicion de Tidus en su vida, la evitaba.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con "todavia"?-inquirió Tidus.-No tengo intención de desaparecer, ni de permitir que me hagan desaparecer.¡Pobre del que lo intente!

El Celsius despegó de la Isla elevó por los cielos, y desapareció tra las nubes del la nave,Rikku vio hacerse más y más pequeña la isla Besaid.

Guadosalam estaba se estaba recuperando poco a poco tras el regreso de los raza, tras recibir el perdon del patriarca de los ronso,Kimahri, había intentado devolver la magia a la embargo,el edificio más importante de Guadosalam pertenecía todavia a la nueva y extravagante inquilina,Leblanc.

A pesar de que ya no se dedicaba a la busqueda de esferas, el sindicato Leblanc todavia funcionaba, pero esta vez bajo el mandato indirecto de Nooj (ya que su jefa obedecia todo lo que este decia).La mansion guado se había convertido en territorio neutral entre los diferentes grupos de Spira, como un centro allí donde se dirigia Rikku.

Gippal la saludó al lider de los mecanistas había sido el primero en llegar.  
-¡Vaya , la hija de Cid!¿Qué tal te va en la escuadra escarlata, novata?¿Demasiado duro para ti?  
-No aprendes nunca,¿verdad?Si por cada vez que me dijeras eso en vez de llamarme por mi nombre me dieras un guil, te aseguro que seria ás, no exageres,¿no te ha contado Paine mis superhabilidades de superviviente?  
no suele contar mentiras.-Rikku le dió un coscorrón a Gippal en la cabeza-¡Eh, eso duele!  
-Perdon, es que pensaba que no tenias nada dentro...  
-Rikku siempre perlear con fuerza, aunque ser tonteria- una voz grave y profunda interrumpió a los dos albhed.  
-¡Kimahri!-gritó Rikku,corriendo hacia él-¡Que alegria verte!  
-Kimahri alegrarse tambien-respondió el lo miró de arriba a abajo, era la primeravez que le veía, aunque había oido hablar bastante de él.  
-¿No eres muy elocuente, verdad?-preguntó.Kimarhi no respondió.  
-Bah-dio joven entró en la mansion, dejando solos a Rikku y a Kimahri.  
-¿Cómo estar Yuna?-preguntó Kimahri.  
-¡Bien, no se separa de Tidus ni un instante-repondió Rikku-le sientan bien esas vacaciones eternas en Isla Besaid...¡Mientras que yo...!  
-Rikku querer ser buena guerrera,tener que esforzarse para conseguirlo-le aseguró suspiró,estaba aburrida de que le dijeran lo le seguía el juego a su melodramática compasión.  
-¡Está bien,esta bién...no quiero deprimirme!Cuentame como van las cosas en el Monte Gazaget...  
-Rikku mejor verlo ella misma-respondió el le miró con aburrimiento.  
-¡Pues vaya!Es la primera vez qu Gippal tiene razón en algo...hoy no estas muy elocuente.  
-El problema es que tu hablas demasiado-dijo una voz se dió la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos rojos que la miraban con seriedad.  
-¡Paine!Quiero decir,capitana...  
-Ahora no estamos en los entrenamientos,Rikku,ahorrate el protocolo de las jerarquias...-le recomendó asintió-Hola,Kimahri...¿Las cosas van bien en el monte...?-el ronso asintió como respuesta-Rikku,deberiamos ir entrando, no creo que los demás tarden mucho.  
-¿Y estar en una misma habitación con Leblanc más tiempo que el necesario?Me niego...-Kimahri entró en la mansión y Paine hizo un gesto de seguirle.  
-Deberias acostumbrarte...va a ir con ella en el viaje-dijo Paine al se quedó sola en la puerta.  
-¿Por qué hoy la gente solo quiere fastidiarme?


End file.
